


Baby Mine

by sidewalksofny



Series: Never Leave Your Side [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Babies, Childhood, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-22
Updated: 2013-05-22
Packaged: 2017-12-12 14:29:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/812621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidewalksofny/pseuds/sidewalksofny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short fluff about Louis holding his first baby. Guess who it is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Mine

Louis remembers the first time he ever held a baby.

To be sure, it’d been the first of many, many babies, and he was small, very small, himself, but he remembers nonetheless. He had been trailing his mum at work as usual, something that he only could’ve gotten away with at the small countryside hospital where so many of the nurses would’ve sworn he’d just been born yesterday. His natural curiosity and handy instinct for staying out of the way made Louis welcome among all the nurses, and he liked them all well enough, but he still always clung to his mum. He loved tiptoeing through the nursery and peering at the newborns, watching wide-eyed as his mum threaded tiny arms through tiny sleeves, somehow always soothing their cries with her touch, her smile, her voice, because his mum was Magic. Sometimes, with a wink and one of the special smiles she saved just for him, she would ask Louis to fetch a blanket or another pair of booties from the closet, and he would beam before eagerly toddling off, thrilled to be her Special Little Helper.

On this day, Louis was helping his mum bring the new babies to visit with their mums. He jogged lightly next to her as they made their way down the hall. “Let’s see… This little bundle’s for… Room 201!” Jay knocked lightly before nodding to Louis to open the door and wheeling in the bassinet. “Morning, love! We’ve brought a visitor for you!”

The young mother roused from her sleep with a brilliant smile, pulling her long, brown hair to one side and propping herself up in anticipation. “Well, whoever could this be?” she teasingly questioned Louis, who started giggling uncontrollably.

“Not _me_!”  he finally cried out and pointed to the bassinet, which she only then seemed to notice with a start.

“Oh, my! Well, let’s say hello then, hm?” She smiled and held her arms out to Jay, who gently handed over the baby before starting her usual routine of checking vitals and jotting down notes.

Louis rested his chin on the edge of the bed and watched shyly as the mother clucked and cooed over her newborn, fingers lightly tracing over each curve, nail, and hem, as if still trying to convince herself that it was all real. She glanced over to Louis with a sparkle in her eye. “Would you like to hold him?”

His eyes doubled in size as he stood straight up and looked in disbelief from one mother to the next. “Can I?”

Jay shrugged. “It’s alright with me if it’s alright with you.”

Which was all it took for Louis to bolt around the bed and scramble up onto the rocking chair on the other side and scoot all the way back, where he sat waiting patiently, trying to keep his legs from kicking up and down too much. After another nod from the mother, Jay picked up the baby and carefully placed him across Louis’ lap, reminding him to always support the baby’s neck as she lowered its head into the crook of  Louis’ right elbow and placed his left arm across the baby’s stomach.

Louis looked down at the baby, and the baby blinked up at him with big, green eyes. The baby was so soft, so small, so trusting, and there was something about him--something that felt real and lasting and warm and _right_. The baby gurgled and reached a tiny hand toward Louis' face. Louis smiled softly and pulled the baby closer in to him. He didn’t ever want to let this baby go, and the truth was, in a way, he never would.

Crouched in front of the rocking chair with ready arms, just in case, Jay chanced a look back at the hospital bed. “Have you two decided on a name yet, Anne?”

There was a long pause as Anne watched the two boys watching each other, wide-eyed, each seemingly lost in the miracle of the other. Finally, she laid her head back and gave Jay a weary smile.

“I think we’re going to call him Harry.”


End file.
